


Unsung Hero

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 8</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 8

"I can't choose between them."

She never could. She always comes to him, bemoaning her state, wondering how she could really be in this position.

He nods, offers a joke or two to get her smiling again. He offers her his wisdom, and when it's over she hugs him tightly, eyes closed. He has saved her from another night of agonizing alone. Now they both must suffer with it, deciding how to forever alter their friendships and the dynamics of the group. He alone knows the answer that breaks fewer hearts.

But he was never a factor in the equation.


End file.
